Boredom
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: One shot. What happens when Blake's bored? It's never a good thing. Mild CamHunter towards the end. No flames.


**Disclaimer**- I have no ownership over these characters yadda, yadda, yadda. I just play with them for my own amusement.

**AN**- This popped into my mind at work of all places. Yes work, apparently you skip over that part of my bio. I'm bored. This is the product.

**Boredom**

Blake was bored.

Not the normal bored where he could find something to amuse himself, but the there was absolutely nothing to do. Classes for the day were done and they were free to do whatever. Sensei had gone to the Wind Academy to speak to Sensei Watanabe about something. As for his brother… Blake could hear Hunter snoring lightly in the next room.

Suddenly a wicked notion popped into his eleven year old mind. Grinning he crept to the bathroom, passing his and Hunter's room. Flicking on the light Blake opened the mirror/medicine cabinet. His bright brown eyes browsed through the contents before settling on the objects that he had in mind. Snagging said objects; Blake shut the light off and silently made his way to the bedroom. Peeking in the doorway to make sure Hunter hadn't woken up, which wasn't surprising since the elder Bradley had been known to sleep through earthquakes.

Creeping into the room, Blake crouched next to Hunter's bed, setting down a can of mousse and a bottle of hair gel as he did. Keeping his eyes on his brother, Blake reached for the hair gel first, squirting a generous amount of it into the palm of his hand then applying it to Hunter's hair, spiking it up as he did.

After Hunter's dirty blonde hair was now spiked, Blake set the hair gel down then picked up can of mousse and began to squirt it onto random places on Hunter's face, such as his eyebrows, under his nose and on his chin.

As he finished Blake sat back and observed his handiwork, letting out an amused giggle by accident. Hunter now looked like a punked out/crazy Santa Claus. He clamped his mouth shut as Hunter twitched some, but didn't wake.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Blake stood, getting the hair care products and turned to leave. He stopped then turned to their desk, pulling open a drawer Blake rummaged through the mess before pulling out a Polaroid camera. Grinning to himself he quickly snapped three pictures off of Hunter. Just as he lowered the camera, Hunter began to stir. Blake dashed out of the room, camera, pictures and hair products and all.

Hunter sat up, slightly groggy, wondering what was on his face. He gently touched his face, pulling his hand back he saw mousse clinging to his fingertips. "What the…" Realization dawned. "BLAKE!" He bellowed, which wasn't as intimidating as Hunter liked, since his twelve year old voice hadn't caught up with his fourteen year old tall body.

Hunter could hear Blake laughing down the hall like a hyena. With a growl he launched himself off the bed and after his brother.

"Uh-oh…" Blake said as he saw his brother barreling toward him just before he took off himself. Hunter chased Blake out of their living quarters and onto Academy grounds, shouting threats as he did. Blake just laughed the threats off and kept running, he knew Hunter would never intentionally hurt him.

_Present day…_

Cam couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle when he saw the picture Blake gave him. This seemed very un-Blake like, but then again he'd been a bored eleven year old. He stilled when he felt a presence behind him, then a chin resting on his shoulder.

Hunter couldn't help but groan seeing the picture. "I told him to burn those." He began to reach for the incriminating picture.

Cam pushed his hand away. "Obviously not, but I want to keep this." He turned to face Hunter. "You would've done the same thing if the positions were reversed." He pointed out.

"Yeah but I probably would've been more evil and tried to use hot sauce in the hair." Hunter said with a grin.

Cam couldn't help but nod and grin back. "Probably," He agreed. Without turning, he set the photo on his desk. "This goes in our album."

How could Hunter argue with that? Then again he did have a hard time arguing with Cam at certain times. This was one of them. "Okay."

Cam smiled. "Look at it this way, Blake's boredom added a memory for us to share."

Hunter grinned and leaned down to capture Cam's lips with his own.

He'd have to thank Blake for his boredom someday.

**The End**

**AN2**- Good? Bad? Like I said, I was bored and this was the result. Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
